1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device having uniform brightness distribution of its front and lateral sides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are one of the most commonly used flat panel displays (FPD). Liquid crystal display devices, which may include two panels having a plurality of electrodes arranged thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two panels, control the transmittance of incident light by applying voltages to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display (LCD) device is not a self-emitting device. Hence, it may require a separate external light source for illuminating light. The external light source may be selected according to the size, use or purpose. Specifically, according to the type, the external light source may include, but not limited to, a point light source such as a light emitting diode (LED), a linear light source such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a planar light source. As the external light source, a plurality of light sources may be arranged at a lateral side of an optical plate of an LCD device, such as a mobile phone, a computer monitor, a TV, or the like.
A bright line may be formed in an emission side of a plurality of light sources or a hot spot phenomenon may be generated at a liquid crystal panel positioned in the vicinity of the light sources, so that deterioration of visibility can be induced to frontal and lateral sides of the liquid crystal panel.